


Smile wholeheartedly

by Ookamicky



Category: iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Friends becoming more, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Pining, Some Swearing, and i wanted them because i love them, but they are there and they help and some of them even talk!, except for jimin jungkook yoongi and tae no one is really important, yoonmin are best friends, yunhyeong and chanwoo are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamicky/pseuds/Ookamicky
Summary: Jimin is the average 6-year Slytherin, a little shy sometimes, good at school, a few friends. Only when the new guy moves in next to Taehyung's home and starts school with 16 do things get a little more interesting and Jimin finds himself in the middle of new friends and maybe even love.





	Smile wholeheartedly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintstar/gifts).



> my first ever try at a hogwarts au. i hope everything makes sense. ><

The train ride was the same as every year, Jimin was sitting next to the window, his owl sitting next to him and his best friend opposite to him. Yoongi was sleeping, his orange tabby in his lap. It was his last year at Hogwarts he would have to study for the final exam and Jimin would leave him alone as much as possible.  
He sighed when the train stopped and got up to grab his things. Yoongi’s cat yawned and woke his owner, so Jimin didn’t have to. Then again, he wouldn’t have dared touching Yoongi as long as the cat was this near to him. Jimin didn’t like the cat – Gloss – and Gloss didn’t like him. But since he didn’t like anyone except for Yoongi himself, Jimin wasn’t mad. He had been in his first year, when Gloss had attacked him and wanted to catch Baby G. Jimin had loved that name at eleven despite his parents advising him to choose a different one, but now he regretted it. The name stuck though and his scops owl won’t be getting a new one, even if he truly wanted to.

The moment they stepped onto school grounds, Jimin sighed again. Even though his dad was a muggle and alone with him at home, he preferred it there. Sure, school was okay and he enjoyed the time he could spend with his friends, but home felt … more home.  
At least school wasn’t as bad anymore as it was in his first year. Being a half-blood with only the muggle parent left and then being sorted into Slytherin had some people talking. Some of them from his own house, some from other houses. Times didn’t really change that much from thirty years ago, despite everything that has happened since then. It wasn’t until Yoongi, a pure blood and already feared at the age of twelve, had decided to take him under his wing that the whispers had stopped.  
By now Jimin was a good student and had a few friends.  
Beside Yoongi he got along pretty well with Junhoe, another Slytherin a year younger than him and a Hufflepuff his age, Taehyung. His friendship with Taehyung had come somehow natural and he still didn’t know exactly how it happened. But one night when he had sneaked out of the Slytherin Dungeon to comfort a crying Taehyung who had been dumped by his girlfriend he had known the friendship was real.

 

The first week went the same as always. School, fooling around with Taehyung and Junhoe, homework, watching the Quidditch team practice.  
The first weekend he decided to spend with Taehyung. Yoongi was studying and so did Junhoe, even though he really didn’t want to.  
So sitting outside near the lake having a picnic with Taehyung sounded like the perfect idea.  
“So, how were the holidays?” Taehyung asked, starting to eat.  
“It was nice. My dad said we will visit Korea next year! I am really excited. I asked him and he said, if your parents are okay with it, we can take you as well,” Jimin said with a soft smile. He had never been to Korea before. He was born in Sweden and his family moved closer to Hogwarts when he was nine, a year before his mother had died.  
“For real?! That would be so awesome! I was with Hoseok again this year, my brothers are still too small to travel here…,” Taeyung replied, a small sigh on his lips. Hoseok’s family lived among other wizards and were good friends of Taehyung’s family. Taehyung had been with them since his first year at Hogwarts, basically living there. He hadn’t seen his parents in four years and had never seen his little brothers. Jimin knew that the other wizard missed his family a lot.

“But! I wanted to tell you something! There’s a new family that moved into the house next to Hoseok’s! Well, a man and his son to be exact. He is a year younger than us! I think they just moved to Scotland from Korea. Jimin! From Korea! He’s Korean! Jimin!”  
Taehyung kept on babbling and Jimin couldn’t help but laugh. Taehyung loved to just talk and talk and Jimin enjoyed listening.  
“I completely forgot about him, but Yunhyeong talked about him yesterday. The prefects all know about him, it’s something special for someone to come to this school when they are sixteen after all,” Taehyung went on and Jimin nodded.  
“That’s true. Do you know what house he’s in? I mean, he’s obviously not a Slytherin, I would have met him otherwise.”  
“That’s true. I’m not sure, but he’s not a Hufflepuff either. Sadly. That way it would be really easy to get to know him. I tried to find him earlier, but I didn’t spot him,” Taehyung pouted.  
Jimin nodded thoughtfully again before he heard some snuffing and saw something moving next to Taehyung.  
“Tae, there’s a Niffler in your bag,” Jimin said the moment he realized what the moving creature was. Taehyung jumped and grabbed his bag, pulling it away from it.  
“I don’t have anything shiny, leave me alone!” he cried out, his bag held tightly to his chest.

 

A few months later the first Quidditch tournament took place. Jimin was there to watch, as Junhoe was part of the Slytherin team. Next to him stood Yoongi as they waited for the game to begin. It was Slytherin against Ravenclaw.  
Suddenly Taehyung came running toward them a few moments before the tournament was about to start, next to him a boy Jimin recognized as a younger Slytherin.  
“Do you only have contact with Slytherins?” Yoongi asked as the two stopped next to them.  
“Very funny. Yunhyeong asked me to take him here, he is his younger brother and apparently often in trouble.”  
“Yes, he is. Hey Chanwoo,” Yoongi replied and the boy nodded.  
“You know him?” Jimin asked, a little confused.  
“No, I just guessed his name.”  
Yoongi’s answer sounded so nonchalant, that Jimin almost believed him. Almost. But he had learned not to pry when Yoongi didn’t say things on his own.  
“So you’re the babysitter. Is that the reason you are here? Between the Slytherins? During a game that your house is not part of?”  
Taehyung shot a glare towards Yoongi before he turned to Jimin again.  
“No, I will go to Hanbin, Hoseok and the others in a bit, we are here to watch the wonder boy. He’s really good despite being new and, the reason I am here with you guys is: He is Hoseok’s neighbor! You know, the one I told you about, Jimin! His name is Jungkook,” Taehyung explained excitedly, eyes only on Jimin and then on the Quidditch field, where the two teams were busy getting into position.  
“Oh and to leave Chanwoo with you. He refuses to go to the other Hufflepuffs, it was a pain to get him to come with me in the first place. Have fun with the game and please have an eye on Chanwoo, Jimin…,” Taehyung begged before he squeezed Jimin into a tight hug and then ran off towards the small group of Hufflepuffs watching the game intently.

Jimin turned towards the game as well, catching sight of the unfamiliar Asian face in seconds. Jungkook. He was handsome. He didn’t look like he was a year younger than Jimin. Jimin wasn’t entirely sure, as the boy was hunched on his broom, but he looked tall. Around the same height as Taehyung, who Jimin considered pretty tall.  
Especially compared to him and Yoongi.  
Jungkook looked magnificent. He had full control over his broom and his face was concentrated as he sped through the air.

The game was over and Jimin was still awestruck. Ravenclaw had won.  
“You’re drooling. And I bet it’s not because of one of our guys,” Yoongi remarked dryly, startling Jimin out of his stupor. Jimin could feel the hot blush creep up his face as he turned to look away from his friend.  
“Wait, where is Chanwoo?” he asked, the moment he noticed it was only the two of them among a sea of unhappy looking Slytherins.  
“He left. Ten minutes in the game. He wasn’t interested and I’m not a babysitter. Yunhyeong can take care of his brother on his own. Plus, the boy is old enough, it’s his third year here, he won’t get himself killed,” Yoongi answered.  
Jimin just hoped that Taehyung wouldn’t get in trouble for that.

 

“Come on, there he is. Let’s say Hi!” Taehyung pulled Jimin towards the Ravenclaw boy who sat alone on a bench in Hogsmeade.  
Jimin wanted to protest, but he was sure that Taehyung wouldn’t let him go. The past few weeks had been filled with Jimin thinking about Jungkook and a good way to approach him or a good way to never having to talk to him.  
Taehyung on the other hand had managed to befriend the younger only a week after a tournament.

“Hey, Jungkook!” Taehyung called, waving his free hand at the other. Jungkook smiled at them and Jimin felt his heart skip a beat. He tried to ignore the funny feeling and simply moved over with Taehyung. The moment Jungkook’s eyes landed on him, the Ravenclaw looked surprised. It was just for a brief second, so Jimin wasn’t sure if he just imagined it and the next seconds two guys stepped out of Honeydukes, laughing, a few bags of sweets in hands.  
They walked up to Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin, their laughs stopping the moment they saw the stranger.  
“Making new friends again, Kookie?” the taller of the two asked. He was around Jimin’s height, thin, not too thin though, his hair was blonde, despite obviously being Asian.  
“Well, he’s the wonder boy, handsome and friends with Taehyung, who seems to know everyone, of course he’s making friends!” Jimin noticed with pleasure that the one talking now was smaller than him by a few inches. His hair was black and his eyes very small and he had such a cute nose, Jimin felt the sudden urge to poke it.  
“We didn’t even get to introduce him yet!” Taehyung interrupted with a laugh.  
“True. Hello, I am Jungkook. And you are obviously a Slytherin that’s friends with Taehyung. He really doesn’t care at all about the houses, does he?” Jungkook said, his tone joking but still, the sentence stung slightly. Jimin tried not to let it get to him, so he quickly decided to answer.  
“No, obviously not. I am Jimin. And not Taehyung’s only Slytherin friend.”  
Jungkook laughed. He really laughed. Jimin wasn’t entirely sure why the other laughed, but he like the sound.  
“I am Donghyuk, that is Jinhwan and this is Jungkook’s bag of Jelly Slugs,” the taller said with a grin and dropped the bag into Jungkook’s lap.  
“Oh, Jimin loves Jelly Slugs!” Taehyung exclaimed with a grin the moment Jungkook opened the bag. Surprisingly for Jimin, Jungkook offered some to Jimin.  
“Ah, uhm… thanks,” he mumbled before taking one. He felt weirdly awkward.  
The five of them decided to stroll through Hogsmeade together, getting to know each other.  
Jinhwan was 18, a good student, shared a few classes with Yoongi and his best friend was a Gryffindor.  
Donghyuk was the same age as Jungkook, that was the reason they became friends as they had most classes together. He was one of the best in his year and sometimes helped Hagrid taking care of his magical creatures.  
Jungkook, 16 was well, moved to Scotland from South-Korea a week before school started again. The youngest of them didn’t say why they moved though and they all knew better than to pry.

 

The next weeks went by without any noticeable events. Jimin introduced Junhoe to Jungkook and his friends and they spent some of their free time together, sometimes even with Yoongi, most of the time without Jinhwan and Yoongi though, as they needed to actually study. Jimin became pretty good friends with Donghyuk, the boy sometimes reminded him of Taehyung. The three of them often spend time together in Hogsmeade or by the lake, most of the time together with Jungkook.

“We just need a Gryffindor and our group would be perfect,” Jimin stated one day when he, Donghyuk, Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok and Chanwoo were sitting near the lake.  
“Jinhwan’s best friend is a Gryffindor. And I think Yoongi is friends with one of them, too,” Donghyuk said without even looking up. He was playing with a Niffler he had befriended.  
‘Good friends’ was a pretty big understatement, but Jimin decided not to say anything regarding that matter.  
“But they’re not part of the group! I’m not even sure if Jinhwan and Yoongi are, they are too busy studying to join our monthly picnic! It’s gonna be too cold for that, soon,” Taehyung complained. Jimin knew, he wasn’t really complaining though. Yoongi and him tended to have difficulties getting along, though Jimin was sure that the older liked Taehyung. Deep down.  
“We can’t just go, take a Gryffindor and pull them into this weird circle of friends. That would be a new level of strange, even for you guys,” Chanwoo said. He had somehow become part of the ‘gang’ as Taehyung liked to call them, mostly because Taehyung had been told to look after him more and more and because Chanwoo started to develop a liking for Jinhwan.  
“That’s true. Then again, I wasn’t asked either, Tae just kinda pulled me in,” Jungkook added with a small grin, getting an irritated “Hey!” from Taehyung and a laugh out of Chanwoo.  
“Either way, this was fun, but I need to get to practice or Junhoe will kill me. See you.” With that Chanwoo got up and left.  
“I gotta go find a Gryffindor!” Taehyung announced. “And you will help me,” he added while grabbing Donghyuk’s arm, pulling him up. The Niffler made a squeaking sound and disappeared when Donghyuk was being pulled away from it.  
“Wait- you can’t-!” Hoseok tried to stop them, he really did, but they didn’t listen. So he jumped up and chased after the two of them, laughing.

Jimin looked at Jungkook. They were alone now and suddenly it hit Jimin, that they have never been alone. He had spent time with Donghyuk alone and sometimes even with Jinhwan, but never had he been on his own with Jungkook. During the past weeks Jimin had gotten quite good at ignoring the funny feeling in his stomach and keeping himself from staring at the younger. But now that they were alone, he was reminded of everything again.  
Jungkook was stretched across the blanket on his back, arms crossed behind his head, watching the clouds. He looked soft, younger than normally, his dark brown hair a mess, his robes slightly dislocated. Jimin traced his features with his eyes, the way his nose curved, his jawline, his cheekbones, those soft looking lips…  
“And here I thought you didn’t like me, but unless you’re trying to kill me with that soft gaze, I was mistaken,” Jungkook said suddenly, looking over at Jimin with an amused smile.  
Jimin felt the heat rise in his face.  
“Why would you think I don’t like you?” he asked, his voice thin. He was embarrassed and he knew Jungkook could tell.  
“Well, for starters you don’t talk to me unless I reply to stuff you ask the group. You avoid looking at me. You even tend to pretend you didn’t see me when we pass each other in the halls. We have never done anything alone together. I thought it was simply because you get along with the louder, talkative guys better, but I’ve met Yoongi and you two are best friends,” Jungkook explained after sitting up and looking at Jimin.  
“Ah… Did I? I’m sorry, I didn’t notice.” – A lie. “But I didn’t really know what to say to you… You seem kinda mysterious.” – Half of the truth at least.  
“Mysterious?” Jungkook laughed. “Just ask whatever. I won’t bite.”  
Jimin thought about it. This was his chance. He wasn’t sure what kind of chance and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know, but he needed to take it.  
“Well… Do you have siblings?” Jimin started. He wanted to ask about Korea. Sure, Taehyung was born there, but he hadn’t been there since he was eleven and Jimin himself had never seen it. So he decided to start simple.  
“I do. An older brother. He is a teacher in Busan. What about you?” Jungkook replied, looking at Jimin curiously.  
“I don’t. Why is he not here with you?” Jimin was slightly afraid that he overstepped a boundary by the way Jungkook’s gaze dropped.  
“He is teaching. The children love him,” Jungkook replied with a soft smile.  
“I’ve never been to Korea before. Were you born there?” Finally, he could ask about it. The opportunity was there.  
Jungkook nodded.  
“I was. It is nice there, less rain than here. A lot more people. But it was for the better to move here. My dad finally found a job,” Jungkook replied with a sigh and the moment he saw Jimin’s confused look, he continued talking.  
“My mum … she can’t work. She is sick. So we had to rely on my dad, but he didn’t find a job that payed enough for us to survive. My brother is working ever since he was old enough and back in Korea I had been working, too. Nothing major, just small jobs. My dad looked everywhere, but somehow no one had a job for him that paid enough to keep us alive. At one point we had to live in the streets so my mum could be treated in hospital. I don’t know how, but he found a job here in Scotland. My brother and I worked twice as much to get enough money for my dad and me to come over here. Mum is still in Korea. They couldn’t move her. That’s why my brother stayed back, too. So someone could be there for her,” Jungkook’s voice had become quieter and quieter, Jimin wasn’t entirely sure he had heard the last sentences correctly.  
“Don’t tell anyone, please. I don’t want their pity. It sucks but I’ll live.”  
Jimin could only nod as he saw the flicker of disgust in Jungkook’s eyes. It disappeared into some sort of relief when Jimin agreed.  
“Why did you tell me then?” he asked, his voice quiet.  
“You were the first to really ask. I needed to get it off my chest…” Jungkook looked close to tears but still somehow relieved to have finally told someone.  
Jimin nodded slowly and inched a little closer. His knee was now touching Jungkook’s thigh, just to show him he was there.  
“My mum died when I was ten. I don’t know why she died, but ever since then it has only been dad and me. My dad is a Muggle.” Jimin wasn’t even sure why he shared that piece of information. It was not to get pity, he just felt the need to let Jungkook know something personal about him, too.  
“I’m sorry,” Jungkook mumbled, his gaze shortly darting up to meet Jimin’s.  
After a few moments of complete silence, Jimin heard Jungkook stifle a sob.  
“I miss them,” the younger murmured and that was it all it took for Jimin to move and wrap Jungkook into a hug.  
“I miss them. I’m afraid I’ll never see them again. I miss them so much.” Jungkook was outright crying now, his tall body shaking in Jimin’s arms. Jimin tried his best not to cry, but he couldn’t hold it. He let his tears fall, crying silently while thinking of his mother and of how much he wished he could see her one more time.  
He didn’t know how long they stayed like this, Jungkook’s head pressed against Jimin’s shoulder, Jungkook sobbing and mumbling how much he misses his family and Jimin silently crying, wishing for his mum to hug him. It had gotten cold when the tears were dried but they still remained in the same position. It somehow felt comforting.  
The sky had become darker and Jimin knew a storm was about to come.  
“Jungkook? We should get inside… There will be a storm soon,” he mumbled, stroking the boy’s hair softly. For a second he thought the younger had fallen asleep as he didn’t move at all but then he heard a sigh before the body in his arms moved to straighten.  
Jungkook simply nodded before he started to pack up. Jimin immediately moved to help him and they slowly walked back into the building, shoulders or arms touching at every moment.

 

After that meaningful conversation neither of the two spoke about it again. Nevertheless Jimin felt closer to the Ravenclaw. Whenever their group of friends got together, the two of them somehow ended up in spots next to each other, was it sitting or walking.

 

A week later Taehyung finally succeeded. Or, to be exact, Donghyuk succeeded. The Ravenclaw walked into the empty classroom on the sixth floor, the place they had declared their meeting place during the cold months, with two Gryffindor boys right behind him.  
Jimin was sitting on the floor, Jungkook right next to him talking to Junhoe, Chanwoo and Yunheong about the different animals allowed in Hogwarts and what the odds of Chanwoo being allowed to keep a boa as his pet were.  
Yoongi sat with Jinhwan and Hoseok at a table, their books in front of them, studying. They had decided to join the others more often than not, enjoying their company while being able to study. Jimin hadn’t paid that much attention, but Jinhwan had explained something about a spell that helped them concentrate while listening to the conversations. Hanbin was at Quidditch practice and would join them later and except for Taehyung still missing, this was the first time that so many of them were actually together.  
Two of their usual group members were missing and now Donghyuk brought two more into the room. Both of them were tall, Jimin would guess them around the same height as Jungkook, but one of them had broader shoulders. He had a really pretty face, his eyes in perfect shape and his hair perfectly styled. The other one looked a little younger, his hair a mess, eyes small and he looked like someone who loved to get into trouble. Someone Jimin instinctively would want to keep away from Taehyung.  
“Guess what, I found us some Gryffindors!” Donghyuk announced with a proud grin before he realized that Taehyung was not around.  
“Of course. I find some and he’s not even here. Either way, this is S-“  
“I’m Seokjin, I’m in my last year and as I see, you guys have a study-circle for the old ones who still look marvelous. Hey guys,” the broader one interrupted, nodding to Jimin and the others on the floor, before walking over to the older part of the group, sitting down next to Yoongi without any further comment.  
“Right. Do you wanna introduce yourself, too, or…?” Donghyuk asked, looking at the second Gryffindor, who was still standing behind him.  
“Well… Sure? I’m Bobby. I’m 17, from America and a part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Nice to meet ya~” he said with a grin, his already small eyes almost disappearing from view.  
Jungkook acknowledged him with a nod, they obviously had met before, if only after a game of Quidditch.  
“Another Quidditch guy. As if those we have aren’t enough already,” Yunhyeong said with a sigh and a short look at his brother, but his smile spoke a different language.  
“Yeah, I’ve recognized, those three! You don’t have a Hufflepuff Quidditch player? I thought Donggu said something about one,” Bobby said, looking around the room as he settled on the ground next to Yunhyeong. He looked comfortable with so many strangers, though Jimin was almost sure he had at least one class with the other guy. Maybe he shared more with Yunhyeong and they knew each other, so things weren’t as awkward as they could be.  
Jimin kept quiet as he watched Jungkook, Chanwoo, Junhoe and Bobby jump into an excited chatter about Quidditch, looking up when the door opened again.  
This time it was Taehyung to came inside. But he wasn’t alone either.  
“Guys! I got one! We finally have our Gryf- No. This… this can’t be! Who are you guys and why are you here?” Taehyung’s voice was triumphant, loud when he started but the moment he realized there were already two Gryffindors sitting in the room, it turned from triumphant to almost high-pitched but still as loud.  
There was a second of silence before Yoongi was the one to break it.  
“You guys seriously managed to take, out of all the Gryffindors this school accommodates, the two people I am close to and a stupid jock who is best friends with Hanbin? I’m not sure if I should be shocked or impressed. Did all the others tell you kindly fuck off? Namjoon, come here.”  
“Hey!” Bobby was the only one who reacted, sounded offended, but no one paid him any mind.  
“Don’t take it too personal, Bobby,” the Gryffindor Taehyung had brought – Namjoon, Jimin supposed – said before he followed Yoongi’s movement of the hand to the table.  
All of a sudden, as if someone gave a signal, both Taehyung and Donghyuk started to talk, arguing over their Gryffindor-choices and the others fell back into their previous conversations as well. Yunhyeong tried to calm the two boys who were getting louder and louder, trying to reason with them that the last years needed to study. Jimin kept quiet. He watched the discussion about Quidditch, but he didn’t really listen. And to be quite honest, he wasn’t watching the people part of the discussion, he was just watching Jungkook.  
It was cute, how invested the younger got when the topic was on Quidditch, something Jimin enjoyed watching from time to time, but didn’t fully get. His face was animated, eyes huge, lips moving fast with every syllable he formed, voice growing louder when he tried to talk over Chanwoo and Junhoe, who tended to forget what an “indoor voice” was.

That night, after they all went into their rooms Jimin lay awake, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep, his mind swirling around a certain Quidditch player who was most likely sleeping soundly in the Ravenclaw boy’s dormitory. He was not completely sure when he had become this invested, but looking back at it, his mind had been circling around Jungkook a lot. He was almost sure he knew the other’s schedule by now, they spent a lot of time together and if they weren’t together, Jimin thought about Jungkook. Saw something in a store and thought that Jungkook would like it. Heard something and thought about the way Jungkook would say it. Listened to someone tell a joke and thought about how Jungkook would laugh about it.  
Jimin was in deep.  
He knew that he should just get it together and ask Jungkook ask or at least talk to him about it. He wasn’t even sure if the other liked boys. But there was something else bothering him.  
Jungkook was a Ravenclaw and he was a Slytherin.  
Even though things were different now from back in the 90s he still was a Slytherin of all houses and people tended to still look at them with that gaze that says “they are evil”. And that was exactly the look Jungkook gave him when they first met. Even if Jungkook was fine with being friends or even in a relationship with a Slytherin, would he be alright with people looking down on him for dating a Slytherin?  
Jimin sighed. He needed to talk to someone. The rest of the boys in his room were sleeping and even if they weren’t, he wouldn’t talk to them. There was just one person he could talk to.  
Jimin put his feet on the ground, silently padding out of his room and to the room he knew Yoongi was in.  
He sneaked inside without a sound, looking around. He greeted the boy who was sitting at a desk, still working with a nod before walking to Yoongi’s bed. The others had stopped frowning or trying to throw him out again when he came in after curfew to talk to Yoongi. No one dared to talk against the Slytherin, not now and not back when he was in second year. Jimin had spent more time in Yoongi’s room than his own the first three years, at one point even sleeping in the same bed as the older Slytherin.  
“Yoongi?” he whispered, shaking the him softly.  
Nothing.  
“Yoongi? Are you still awake?”  
A sigh.  
“No, I am sleep talking right now. How could I not be awake, you fucking shook me just now,” Yoongi replied and Jimin saw the boy at the desk wince. Jimin was the only person alive who could wake Yoongi up without the risk of being cursed.  
“Sorry…,” Jimin mumbled, sitting down on the ground next to the other’s bed.  
Another sigh escaped Yoongi as he sat up and looked around before getting up and leaving the room.  
Jimin scrambled after him, closing the door silently before finding Yoongi in the common room. They were alone, the rest of the Slytherins were sleeping.  
“So what the fuck did you wake me up for in the middle of the night?” Yoongi was sitting on one of the huge armchairs, looking at the fireplace with tired eyes. Jimin did feel bad for waking him, he knew the older was studying a lot and didn’t sleep enough.  
“If you say ‘nothing, Yoongi, I’m sorry for waking you, please go back to sleep’ I swear I will murder you slowly and with a lot of pain. My family knows enough spells for me to do that. Now spill it, kiddo.”  
Jimin winced but with a sigh he decided that it was not worth it.  
“You know… Uhm… Jungkook… I like him but…” he started, only to be interrupted by a short laugh coming from Yoongi.  
“No shit, I would have never guessed. You know, Jin, the Gryffindor Donghyuk brought today? He doesn’t know you but he asked me if you two were a couple.”  
Jimin felt his cheeks heating up. Even the Gryffindor he had never met before?  
“Well… Then… you think I should do something about it?” Jimin asked, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.  
“Yes. Yes, please do something! He is looking at you like a lovesick puppy and you are looking at him like he is your world, it is actually sickening to watch,” Yoongi replied, but despite his biting words, his tone was almost soft.  
“Really? Are you sure he likes guys?” Jimin asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding hopeful.  
“Jimin, he is gay as fuck. He almost drooled when you and Taehyung had a water fight earlier this year.”  
Jimin blushed harder, his neck and ears feeling hot.  
“Okay… but… Yoongi, I know it’s not the 90s anymore, but… He’s a Ravenclaw and I’m a Slytherin,” Jimin mumbled, looking at his hands.  
“You are asking _me_ , the guy who has not one, but _two_ boyfriends in Gryffindor if it is okay for you get yourself a Ravenclaw boy? Where is the problem? I kiss them, I meet them, I cuddle with them and I don’t give a flying fuck about who talks about it,” Yoongi replied and Jimin wanted to disappear. He was so stupid.  
Of course Yoongi would say that. He had never been particularly discreet about his boyfriends, not when he got together with Seokjin and not when Namjoon got added to the mix. Jimin had never met them before today, but that was mostly because Seokjin had a lot of friends and a lot to do as prefect and Namjoon got only added at the end of last year.  
“So go for it, kiddo. But please, not now. Tomorrow after class. Now you should go sleep, it’s late and I know for a fact that you have early classes,” Yoongi said while getting up, ruffling Jimin’s hair affectionately as he passed him.  
“Thanks, Yoongi… And sorry for waking you up,” Jimin replied, walking after Yoongi to his own room. He knew Yoongi was right. He knew, yet he feared the confrontation. What if Jungkook rejected him?  
Jimin went to bed with mixed feelings.

 

Classes the next day were hard. Jimin couldn’t concentrate, during potions class Taehyung had to rescue him from the potion blowing up on him.  
“What’s wrong with you?” he whispered, looking at his friend with concern.  
“Nothing, nothing,” Jimin replied, offering a reassuring smile. He would explain everything to Taehyung later.  
When classes were finally over, Taehyung tried to bug him again.  
“So, tell me. What’s wrong? Did something happen last night? You didn’t pay attention at all!” Taehyung confronted him, holding him in place. Jimin’s eyes were searching for Jungkook already, but he knew he wouldn’t get rid of Taehyung without giving him an answer.  
“I… I talked to Yoongi last night. I’ll … I will tell you after I spoke to Jungkook, okay?”  
“Are you finally going to confess? I believe in you! You can do it, Chimchim! Good luck!” Taehyung grinned widely and Jimin felt his cheeks flush again. Was he that obvious?  
“Thanks, Tae…,” Jimin mumbled before disappearing into the crowd of students.

It took him a while to actually find Jungkook, but he finally did in a group of other Ravenclaws. Jimin took a deep breath. Now or never.  
“Jungkook?” he asked, as he stepped forward, the surprised look on Jungkook face melting into a smile once he realized it was Jimin who stepped into his path.  
“Hey, Jimin! What’s up?” Jungkook asked with a wide smile and Jimin felt his heart skip a beat.  
He was in so deep.  
“I gotta talk to you, can you like… come with me? Won’t be for long,” Jimin said and winced internally. What a nice way to form it. The others would never guess what he might do. Or ask Jungkook afterwards.  
“Sure,” Jungkook said, the smile still on his face as he bid the others goodbye and followed Jimin outside. The air was cold and it was about to snow anytime soon. Nevertheless, Jimin walked until they arrived at the lake. He was not sure why he wanted to say it there, maybe because they met there a lot during the year, maybe because it was where he and Jungkook had their first real talk.  
“So… What was so important? Did something happen?” Jungkook asked. His voice was stable, but Jimin could see the slight confusion and even a bit fear in the younger’s eyes.  
“No, no nothing happened, everything is fine! I just… I just need to tell you something… You know… about us… I know, we don’t know each other that well and it’s only been what? Half a year since we met? And I mean, I’m a Slytherin and you’re a Ravenclaw, but we still became friends and we by now have so many friends from different houses and it’s wondeful! But I mean, people still don’t like Slytherins a lot and I could understand if you… if you didn’t want that… And I mean, I don’t even know if you are like me! Maybe you are not and don’t… don’t want someone like me at all… And… I don’t want this to destroy our friendship… But Yoongi told me to just go for it, so here I am and… going for it… I guess?”  
“Jimin… Jimin, stop talking, you’re rambling! Are you asking me out?” Jungkook interrupted him, his eyes even wider than normally. Looking at him like this now, Jimin couldn’t help but compare him to a surprised rabbit, and he almost laughed. Almost.  
He swallowed thickly, the moment Jungkook’s words sank in.  
“Y-yes,” Jimin replied, too afraid to look directly at Jungkook. The cold ground suddenly looked way more interesting.  
“Yes,” Jungkook said, his voice shaking slightly, but he sounded so sure, Jimin had to look up at him again out of sheer surprise.  
“Yes?”  
“Yes. Yes, is my reply. I don’t care that you’re a Slytherin and I’m Ravenclaw, Jimin, that doesn’t matter. And yes, I do like boys. I actually… I actually planned to ask you the day before Christmas break... Guess you beat me,” Jungkook said, an awkward smile on his face, cheeks slightly red.  
“For… for real?” Jimin asked, voice hitching with excitement. When Jungkook nodded, he couldn’t keep it in anymore and jumped forward, pulling the taller into a tight hug.  
Jungkook immediately returned the hug, looking at Jimin with soft eyes.  
Jimin couldn’t wait to tell the others. He knew, that Yoongi would just give him a huff and a ‘told you so’ and that Taehyung would be almost as excited as he himself was.  
If Jungkook didn’t care that he was a Slytherin, no one else needed to mind. Those who did could fuck of.  
Jimin was happier than he had been in his entire life. Finally, he was able to smile wholeheartedly, without the dull ache his mother’s death had left.  
He was completely and thoroughly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it? i'm slowly getting around to write longer stuff. I somehow end up writing jikook a lot, even though they aren't my bts-otp. i blame mintstar ;) but they are fun to write and i hope i actually write them in a way that sounds like them.


End file.
